


Summer

by jaspeada0928



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: From rivals to friends, Gen, Jasper stays at Call's, Magisterium, Summer, magisterium day 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: Call accidentally invites Jasper to stay over at his house summer, and surprisingly enough, Jasper accepts.Can two months together change them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So today is Magisterium day 2k17, yay! This fandom really needs more fan content, and well, here's my addition.  
> I really like the idea of Jasper and Call actually being friends and wanted to try it myself. Hope you enjoy it!

Their cooper year was about to end, in three days everyone was going home to for their vacations.  
He knew Tamara was going to ask Aaron to stay with her again, but he was planning to do so too.

With only three days left, he knew he had to tell him that day or he would lose the chance to spend his vacations with his best friend.  
He was heading to the gallery, having just returned from taking Havoc out for a walk, when he found Jasper leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, deep in thought.  
“Mmmm… Jasper? ‘You okay?”  
Jasper’s eyes snapped open and fixed on him. “Yeah, just thinking about all the social gatherings I’ll have to go to on summer.” For a moment, Call was speechless. He was expecting a bitter remark not an honest answer. He didn’t know what to say. Jasper seemed to realize what he had said, because his eyes widened.  
Call leaned against the wall, next to Jasper, who was surprised by the action, he probably expected a not-so-friendly comment from Call. In another situation that was what would probably happen.  
“I thought you liked that kind of things.” The grey-eyed boy said, staring at the wall in front of them.  
“I do…. but after all of this,” he waved his hand, as if to trying to get him to understand what he couldn’t express in words. “ I’m tired.” Jasper looked uncomfortable, he wasn’t used to talk to people about that kind of things. “But there’s nothing I can do about it.”  
Call knew what he meant. It was all exhausting, sometimes he just wanted to run away from all of it. And he could understand that Jasper had been dragged into all that mess and given the burden of a secret that was not even his.  
Call knew the deWinters put a lot of pressure in him, and being a ‘hero’ only raised their expectations.  
For once, Call wished he could do something to her his nemesis, after all, all the mess was his fault.  
Before he could top himself, he proposed, “You could spend the summer at my house.” He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. Jasper would never leave it alone, he would mock him or tell everyone that he had gone completely insane.  
To Call’s surprise, Jasper simply turned to him with a doubtful and confused look.  
“A-are you serious?” _Jasper deWinter_ had just _stuttered._ Sadly, it wasn’t the moment to tease him about it. Call considered saying it was just a joke, but the hopeful look in Jasper’s eyes made him reconsider it. Maybe living with the deWinters was worse than he had thought.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” He couldn’t believe what was happening. He hadn’t just invited Jasper deWinter to spend the summer with him and said boy definitely wasn't considering it. It had to be a dream.  
“Really?” The words echoed in the empty hallway.  
_No, no, no. He’s considering it!_  
Feeling like he had just signed a death sentence, Call nodded.  
“Then, I’ll- I’ll take the offer, thanks.” Jasper was sincere. He wasn’t kidding, he could tell.  
_No, no, no, no, no! I was supposed to invite Aaron!_  
“Then…. er, tell your parents, and my dad will pick us up.”  
Jasper stood and stopped leaning on the wall. “Thanks, Call, really.” And then he asked down the hall int eh direction opposite to the gallery.  
Call slit to the floor, his back resting on the wall, and stared ahead telling himself it was just a dream.  
After some minutes passed and he hadn’t woken up, he decided he wasn’t in the mood to go there anymore and went to his room. He needed a session of lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling for hours, recalling the conversation and thinking of all the other thinks he could have said.  
And that’s what he did.

 

 

 

 

  
Two days later, on the last day of "school", Call was sitting at the coper year’s table, having liquor for lunch, when Tamara finally asked Aaron to spend the summer with her again. Of course, he accepted.  
Then the dreaded question came. “So, Call, what are you going to do this summer?” He knew Aaron was asking it so he wouldn’t feel bad about being the only one of the group to be left out, even thought he didn’t feel bad at all, not because of that, anyways. The light haired boy didn’t know he had just asked a very serious question.  
It took Call a lot to remain calm and don’t run away. Next to Tamara, Jasper almost spat his glass of water and started coughing, Call could see he was refraining the same impulse.  
“I…” It was a thing to know it and another thing to admit it. It made it more real, official, irreversible.

Tamara frowned, looking at the obviously tense and uncomfortable boys.  
“I….” Call sighed and stared at his lichen. “Jasper is staying at my house.”  
The whole table suddenly became silent and everyone stared at Call, unbelievingly. Jasper was moving his lichen around his plate with a fork.  
“Call, did you eat something weird? Do you have fever?” Tamar asked. Celia leaned from her seat and touched Call’s neck who didn’t even register how the action. “No, he is okay.”  
“But it’s impossible…. Jasper?” Everyone turned their attention to the asiatic boy who looked up from his meal.  
“I….mmm…. yeah.”  
“…”

“But you hate each other!”  
“What?!”  
“You’ll kill each other!”  
“What on earth?!”

Arron looked at Call dead in the eye. “Don’t kill him, I don’t want to have to visit you in jail.” Tamara rolled her eyes, but Call couldn’t really tell if Aaron was joking or not.

 

 

  
The next day, everyone was surprised when Jasper did walk with Call to Alistair’s car and went in. Hopefully, both boys would return for the Bronze Year.

Alistair had been a little surprised when Call had come with Jasper, because he knew both boys weren’t the best of friends, but eh had no problem with him staying over.

The trip to Call’s house transferred in complete silence, only interrupted when Alistair offered them a bag of chips, that they shared. Havoc was sleeping in Call’s lap the whole trip, his tail resting on Jasper’s.  
After some hours, they finally arrived to their destination and the boys took their thinks to their room.  
Alistair put a mattress next to Call’s bed, which was against the wall on the right side. Jasper left his suitcase next to the mattress and stared at Call who was putting his clothes on the closet.  
“So, what are you planning to do?”  
Call finished unpacking and turned around.  
“What about skating?” He had decided he would put aside that Jasper was, well, Jasper, and make the most of the summer before he had to go to the magisterium to be some kind of hero.  
“Jasper looked away and mumbled, “I don’t know how to.”  
Call grinned. Maybe the summer wouldn’t be that bad.

 

After falling more than a couple times, Jasper managed to stand in the skateboard with his back almost straight, and for Call it had been hilarious.  
“I’ll learn to use this thing before summer is over, you hear me?”  
“I guess you can try.”

 

  
Two weeks had passed by the time Jasper finally learnt to ride the skateboard decently enough. Surprisingly, those two weeks hadn’t actually been hell..  
They had watched movies, practiced skateboarding, gone to eat ice-cream, played video games( in which Jasper was actually pretty good), taken Havoc to walk, talked a lot, and Alistair had even bought Jasper his own skateboard that was red and had the initials J.dW. Jasper was touched by the gesture.  
Through the day, and before going to sleep, they talked about school things, spells, the girls in their year, and about normal stuff like movies and video games. Every day, the swapped between the bed and the mattress so none of them would get pain in their backs.

Currently, they were talking about a spell to make fire, which Jasper liked a lot, while they were skateboarding back to Call’s house from the ice-cream shop. Call’s was chocolate flavor and Jasper’s was vanilla.  
They didn’t look like rivals, just like friends. And i someone had asked the boys if they were, they wouldn’t had immediately said ‘no’ as two weeks ago, instead, they would have reluctantly said ‘yes’. For them, that was a big change.  
“So you just have to focus on your hand and imagine fire there. It’s easy after you get the hang of it.”  
“I’ll try it after dinner then.”  
They went in and went to the dinning room; they were having sandwiches that were already served in the table. Alistair was in the garage.  
They ate and took Havoc out for a walk, and when they came back, they went to Call’s room, and taking care of not burning anything, Jasper tight his how to do the spell.  
He was kind of angry when after only an hour the other boy had managed it when it had taken him two days.  
They watched Spiderman 2 and went to ‘sleep’, but hey actually stayed awake two more hours to watch Spiderman 3 in Call’s iPad, because Jasper had never seen the movies and Call was determined to make him see them.

 

  
Halfway thought their vacations, something unexpected happened.  
Call and Jasper were playing with Havoc in front of the house, ( by that time Jasper liked Havoc as much as the trio and Havoc liked him back) when a fancy, expensive-looking, black car parked in front of them. Jasper tensed and Call noticed.

The door opened and a man got out of the vehicle, Call recognized him as Jasper’s father. He wasn’t supposed to be there.  
The man walked up to them. “Father? What are you doing here?” The man ignored Jasper and spoke to Call. “Is your father inside, Callum?” Call nodded, and Jasper’s dad went to the open door and to the garage where Alistair was.  
As soon as he disappeared form their sight, Call turned to Jasper who was very pale.  
“What is he doing here?!” He whispered.  
“I-I don’t know.”  
They stayed in silence for a while, observing Havoc run around, and thinking of al the possible reasons for Jasper’s father to be there. At last, their father went out of the house and Alistair was frowning, not a good signal.  
“Boys, Jasper’s father wants to take you to spend the rest of the summer at his house.”  
Both teens stared, confessed, at the men.  
“You mean, both of us?” Jasper asked.  
“Yes, Jasper. It will be good for you to spend more time with a makar.” The man replied firmly.  
_So that’s why_ , Jasper thought.

“I’ll go pack my things.” He said at last, knowing there was no way of convincing his father go letting him stay.  
“Me too.” And both of them hurried into the house and Call’s room.  
They quickly pack their things, both nervous, and wight minutes later that cam e out again, holding their suitcases and their skateboards.  
Jasper’s dad raised an eyebrow when he saw Jasper’s but didn’t say anything.  
“I’ll take them to the Collegium.” was all he said before he went into the car.  
Jasper and Call said goodbye to Alistair before following. Jasper opened the door and he and Call sat in silence. Again.

 

  
The four weeks passed fast at Jasper’s house.  
Even if they weren’t as rich as Tamara, they had lots of things than Call didn’t have. Jasper’s room was big, with a nice desk and plenty of books, and they moved another bed to the same room, and it all still fit perfectly. There was also a room that was video games heaven. Xbox 360, Ps3, Ps4, Nintendo, Wii, and some other consoles he didn’t even knew existed and like a thousand games. No wonder Jasper had beaten Call almost every time at his house.  
The part of the city where Jasper lived was clean and fancy and the streets were perfect for skateboarding, there wasn’t many traffic.  
They started watching Netflix, for the superhero series they both liked, and somedays made late night marathons.  
In general, they did almost the same at in Call’s; the main difference was that at Jasper’s house Call had plenty of books about magic to read, and the boys found themselves spending hours at Jaspers garden, reading in comfortable silence. call had the feeling that in the upcoming year he would be able to answer to many of master Rufus’ questions.

 

  
The day of the collegium ceremony, Jasper’s mother, who was very kind, gave them, as a presents, suits. Call’s was grey, which matched his eyes’ color, and Jaspers was dar grey, that looked pretty good with his hair, making it seem a darker shade of black.

In the car, Jasper’s mom asked Call questions about himself and the three of them actually had a nice conversation.  
They arrived t the Collegium and the adults stayed behind to talk to some other adults.

Inside, Jasper and Call met Aaron and Tamara, that were wearing some really nice clothes, and stared at them, surprised, when they came into the ballroom talking, as the good friends that had become.


End file.
